Heal Me
by animezebraz
Summary: Ritsu thinks Takano doesn't love him so he runs away to England. But now he is feeling a bit home sick and wishes to return to Japan. He return after a year as a third year in high school. Glad that Takano isn't in the school anymore, he meets a boy that reminds himself of his first year of high school. Shonen Ai BoyxBoy .
1. Chapter 1

_So, here's my first Yaoi fan fiction. Unfortunately those of you who want lemon won't be getting any of that ;P I am only writing for plot. The truth is that I'm not exactly sure what will happen so I would want people to tell me what they want to happen._

 _This will be a AU so there will be no mangaka things. Their age differences will be the same as the anime though._

Please give me some storyline advice . I never find any good (nonsmut) RitsuxMisaki stories so I decided to make it. I only haven't thought it out much...

Enjoy!

 _Can a person truly change so much?_

Ritsu looked at his picture from two years ago. He looked young, vibrant, innocent, happy and most of all unbetrayed. He remembered how he would believe everything anyone said. He'd even jump into conclusions such as someone loving him even it they didn't.

His green eyes were big and bright. They shined as though there was no hardships in the world. His light brown hair blew in the wind and fell on top of his right eye causing him to close it. Right next to him was a big broad shoulder. A young man in his teens. His head was obviously cut off with scissors on purpose; the photograph had a big round hole. Ritsu didn't remember that day very well but he obviously held some sort of affection to the man next to him.

His head was tilting to the older man's shoulder as his mouth curved into a loving smile. The other man's arm was out stretched because he was snapping a selfie. Ritsu couldn't tell if the older man was smiling or not but all he could assume was that the man wasn't truly enjoying himself. The other man probably didn't have the same affection Ritsu had to him. Ritsu's left arm was wrapped around the other man's back but the other man seemed to be awkward. The other man's arm was stiffly gripping Ritsu's shoulder as though he wanted to make sure that the brunett wouldn't come any closer.

Ritsu frowned at the picture. He still couldn't remember what the other man's face looked like. The only thing he could remember was that mocking smirk on his mouthand that he called him Saga-senpai.

That expression was the only thing he could remember as Saga-senpai's chuckle resinated through his ear, the curved mouth and eyes that he couldn't see through Saga's black bangs.

Ristu shivered. How could I have even thought that that man loved me.

It had been already a year and a half since Ritsu left Japan and he was really homesick to return. But he waited a bit longer. He waited a bit more just to make sure that man would definitely not be there. The brunett didn't want to ever see him again. That...Saga-senpai.

But now Ritsu was in his final year of high school and he wanted to return. So he did. He went to that same school. The brunett looked at his new uniform. He would be a third year. The same age Saga-senpai was then.

Ritsu saw the clock. It would be almost seven forty. He had to hurry or else he would be late to school. The teen should have been rushing but he slowly changed and walked slowly to school. He wasn't sure if he would be ready to go back to that school. There were to many pretty and innocent memories of Saga-senpai there. His love overflowed there and left particles of pink sparkles all over the school. Ritsu wasn't really sure why he even enrolled to the same school he used to go to. Maybe he thought he should face his fears?

The boy came to the school at the ring of the bell but he had no rush. He continued to stroll slowly and took his leisurely time.

Then he head a voice scream, "Excuse me!" then a "bam" and pain flowing through his back. Ritsu turned around.

There was a small boy who had a fresh uniform.

 _He must be a new student._

The boy had brown hair darker than Ritsu and still hadn't gotten his growth spirt so he was quite shorter than Ritsu but their green eyes clashed and were identical. They stared at each other's eyes, mesmerized. Then the boy suddenly stood up straight and panicked.

"A-ano, I'm so sorry!" the smaller teen screamed then dashed off to the entrance ceremony.

Ritsu stayed standing by the front of the school stuck in his thoughts.

That boy reminded him of someone but he couldn't wrap his brain around it. He just couldn't remember.

 _I wonder what his name is?_

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Comment and vote!_

~AnimeZebra


	2. Chapter 2

Before he realized it, Ritsu had skipped the entrance ceremony. He had been thinking about the boy.

Ritsu sighed and decided to go into his classroom before he would get late. As he entered, he was welcomed with a big loud and familiar voice.

"Welcome back Ritsu!" An screamed while she hugged and kissed Ritsu.

Ritsu shivered from the close contact. Ever since that incident, he tried to go out with other girls (defiantly no guys) but he could never get serious with them thus making him slightly afraid that maybe he really was gay.

"T-thanks, An," Ritsu stammered as he swiftly moved out of the girl's embrace.

An saw this and made an extra sad face, "Ritsu, why do you push me away-"

"OK, class is starting," the teacher cut in, "time to stop the chatting and go sit in your seats."

Ritsu looked at the teacher. It was someone he knew. That white hair and purple eyes were proof. Nobody but _that_ person had such strange features. It was Usami-sensei who used to teach him in England.

Ritsu's eyes brightened and shined as he exclaimed to the teacher while running to him, "Usami-sensei! It's been a while!"

Usami looked at Ritsu but ignored him. He once again yelled, "Sit down. NOW."

All the students scrammed.

The teacher seemed like a very short tempered person - he had bags under his eyes and glared at everyone. "Okay, I'm Usami Akihiko, your new homeroom thing we have to decide are the student council representatives, the class representatives..." Usami-sensei began to explain.

Ritsu immediately got bored and started to drift off into a dreamland. He began to wonder who that boy was. His green eyes were so similar that it was almost eerie to look into. They reminded himself too much of his old and innocent self.

"-dera-kun! Onodera-kun!" Ritsu snapped out of his daydream and abruptly stood up while replying, "Y-yes!"

"You're okay with it?" the teacher confirmed.

Ritsu didn't know what they were talking about so he quickly replied, "Yes..."

"Okay. Onodera-kun is the librarian. Now class is ."

 _Eh, I'm librarian?_

 _Why?_

 _Then...I'll have to go there everyday?_

Ritsu shuddered. He'll have to go to that place that he first fell in love with Saga-senpai every single day of the frickin week? Ritsu wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Thank you sensei," Ritsu bowed from the door of the teachers' room. He held a small key chain in his hand. The keys were the keys to the library. Usami-sensei had just given him complete access to the library which included the responsibility of locking up and opening up too - hence the keys.

Ritsu slowly walked to his destination. He wanted to prolong his arrival for as long as he could so that he could prepare himself for the nostalgia. He came to the library room and stood in front of the door.

He didn't move. He simply stood smelling the smell of old and new books waft to his nose. Oh~ how much he missed the Japanese libraries - full of books in his original language. But alas~ the memories of two years ago flew into his head. Saga-senpai's silhouette was always so beautiful but now just thinking of it makes him shiver.

He slowly brought his hand to the door knob then as he felt the coldness of the gold painted metal of the knob, he wrapped his fingers around it and twisted it open.

At that moment he could hear a slight sound of a young boy saying, "Ouuuchhhh..."

Ritsu looked down at his feet. There was a boy bent down to a squat placing both hands on top of his nose. The boy looked up at Ritsu and whispered, "Are you the third year student librarian?"

The boy was a brunett. His nose was red. It seemed like he banged his nose on the door as Ritsu opened it. Ritsu stared at the face. He gazed into those familiar green eyes.

It was that boy from earlier that day.

"Ya. And who are you?" Ritsu replied.

"I'm Takahashi Misaki from the first year. I'm also a librarian. And who are you, um Mr..."

"Onodera Ritsu."

The boy smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Onodera-san!"

Ritsu's eyes widened at the openness of the boy. Ever since Ritsu went to England, he seemed to not trust anyone - but when he was younger he was a much more open person, like that Takahashi Misaki.

Yes. Even Ritsu was innocent like Misaki.

Ritsu stood up straight and smiled like he never smiled in two years. He gazed into the younger boy's eyes and replied, "Nice to meet you, Takahashi-san."

The younger boy's eyes widened and his face blushed as Misaki stammered, "You don't have to be so polite to an under class man. You can call me simply Misaki."

Ritsu looked at the boy with slight embarrassment, "Then Misaki-san."

"Thank you," Misaki smiled. Then he looked at a line of students by the librarian's desk, "Now we have to work."

Ritsu noded in agreement and walked with Misaki to the line of students to help out.

 _So his name is Takahashi Misaki..._

 _Please comment, and vote! I would love some help with ideas for storyline! I can add as many things you want in this fanfiction as I can._

 _Thank you._

 _Animezebrazina_


	3. Chapter 3

The library brought back too many memories. The world was alway a slight tint of pink those days. Everyday at school Ritsu would get excited to go to the library and see his senpai.

Yes, Saga-senpai.

He was truly a work of art. He would lay his book down on top of the table then put his left elbow against the surface and rest his chin of his hand. The evening sun rays would glisten over Saga-senpai's hair and sometime hit the his cheeks and muscly arm. When ever he would finish a page he would move not one nerve in his body but his right arm and wrist. He was always still. Enough for Ritsu to wish he could take a paper and pencil then sketch out the piece of art he saw. But art was never his forte.

Everyday he could,he would try to talk to his senpai but each time he fled from his feelings. Instead he borrowed the same books that Saga-senpai read. Each time he would write his name, Oda Ritsu. Ritsu remembered the first book he checked out because of Saga-senpai. It was called, 'Reach out for Me.' Oh~ how much Ritsu wished he had the courage to reach out for his senpai.

Once in a while, Ritsu would simply stare at Saga-senpai's beauty and idolize it. Then Saga would suddenly look up and meet his eye. Ritsu would get flustered and runaway, a tint of red visible on his pale skin.

"Saga-senpai," he would sometimes whisper under his breath. Not one soul able to hear his voice. "I love you."

Ritsu even imagined from time to time how Saga-senpai would reply to his confession.

 _Maybe he'd say, "I love you too."_

But Saga-senpai never said that even after Ritsu had confessed and they had officially begun dating. His senpai simply took advantage of Ritsu and laughed.

 _Saga-senpai laughed._

 _He never loved me. He only wanted my body._

Ritsu felt the tears weal up in his eyes.

 _Saga-senpai. I despise you!_

 _"_ -pai!"

Ritsu felt a tug on his back and a young voice. He had been disturbed from his dream-or rather, nightmare.

"Ritsu-senpai!"

Ritsu sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Misaki-san?"

The boy with chocolate brown hair looked at Ritsu worriedly, "Are you okay? You started to cry in your sleep."

Ritsu felt his face and indeed, there was a trail of dried tears. The teen was annoyed with himself. He already promised that he wouldn't cry over someone like Saga-senpai any more, but, it seemed like he couldn't control that.

"Ah, but if you don't want to tell me anything, I don't mind," Misaki added with a slight blush.

Ritsu smiled at the cuteness of the flustered younger teen. He really did remind him of his old self. Ritsu began to inspect Misaki. Misaki was shorter than Ritsu by about three or four inches.

"S-senpai?" Misaki began to say with a darker tint of red on his face. It was a bit embarrassing for him see his senpai look at him with such interest. However, Misaki didn't really know why but he liked Ritsu's gaze.

Suddenly Ritsu looked a his watch as he quickly as he could. His face paled when he saw the time. It was eight o'clock and he was supposed to close the library doors by seven.

 _Usami-sensei will get really angry at me..._

Ritsu stood up and quickly said, "We have to close up fast. Its really late."

He grabbed the keys from his pocket and told Misaki, "Lets quickly do last minute clean up so that Usami-sensei won't yell at us."

Misaki quickly obeyed and the tables were all cleared of books and the area at least seemed cleaner than before.

Now it was eight-thirty and Ritsu could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the library. Ritsu looked at Misaki, who looked back with a face of horror.

Realizing the he had to make sure they weren't caught, Ritsu quickly locked the library door and grabbed Misaki's wrist. The older boy was a bit surprised at the thinness of the younger one.

Misaki gasped when he felt Ritsu drag him to the corner of the library where nobody could see them and embrace him. He could feel his senpai's slender body press against his. Misaki was about to protest but immediately stopped when he felt Ritsu lift his hand to cover Misaki's mouth while saying softly, "I'm sorry but you have to stay quiet."

The stayed in that position for one minute till they heard the footsteps disappear.

Ritsu's tense shoulders relaxed and he let moved his hand from Misaki's mouth. Ritsu looked down at Misaki's face and saw his face flushed in red as he looked up at his senpai with an angry look. "Please stop this, senpai. This positioning is so awkward." Misaki put his to hands on Ritsu's chest and pushed him away.

"Ah!" Ritsu exclaimed, a tint of pink becoming visible on his face as he jumped away from Misaki, "Sorry. I over reacted..."

Misaki pouted, "Never force me into something like that again. I'm a boy so I don't get excited to be in that kind of position. In fact its shameful." Misaki quickly ran to the exit and tried to open the door. However, it was locked and there was no way to get it open unless you have the key.

Ritsu immediately remembered locking the door so he walked up to Misaki and opened it for him. The moment it was opened Misaki dashed out still flushing. His heart skipped a beat every time he remembered the close contact he had with his senpai.

 _Why is my heart beating like this?_

Misaki kept runing till he got out of the school gates. Then he stopped and took a deep breath of cool air to calm himself and motorize his heart beat. The sky was full of stars and looked beautiful. He could hear crickets.

He also heard the engine of a car coming closer and closer to him.

Then he heard a familiar voice, "Ah, Misaki, I'll drive you home."

Misaki's eyes widened, "Usagi-san!"

Ritsu looked from the window of the library and saw Misaki going into a red sports van, smiling. Then he saw the face of the driver. It was Usami-sensei.

 _What relationship does sensei and Misaki-san have?_

 _A/N_

 _Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_

 _I'm so happy that people are reading my story. Every time I get a notification my hear skips a beat and I feel like I'm flying in the air. Thank you all my new followers. I never thought anyone would ever like my story . Now I am so motivated.  
_

Misaki walked into his home, Usagi-san trailing behind.

"Nii-san, I'm home." Misaki announced, as Usagi swiftly walked right into the house and disappeared into the living room. Misaki followed him.

"Welcome home," Takahiro, who was sitting on the couch being embraced by Usami, replied cheerfully as his little brother entered the room.

Misaki stared in shock and immediately separated Usagi from Takahiro. No matter how many times he saw this scene, he could never get used to it. He couldn't get used to the fact that some random guy from England was living in their home and in fact loved Takahiro in _that_ _way._

Takahiro said that Usami was a high school friend but it didn't change that Misaki didn't like this man. He was too suspicious. Those purple eyes mesmerized Misaki too much. Every time he looked into them, he would feel like that man could see right through him. He felt like an open book.

Usagi-san lived in this house for only one month but it seemed like the other man understood Misaki way more than he understood himself. Plus, Misaki didn't like that closeness Usagi-san had with Takahiro.

Misaki looked at Usagi-san and rebuked, "Nii-san has a girlfriend so you have to stay away from him."

Usami stared into Misaki's emerald eyes. Misaki stared back but tried not to get drawn into those purple eyes that seemed to see everything. Usami said nothing. He simply stared till Misaki felt his face become flushed.

Usami then grabbed Misaki's shirt collar and said, "I'll kiss you if you look at me like that," then pulled his lips to the younger boy. The younger boy's eyes widened in shock as he struggled to get out of the older man's stronger hold, which only made it worse as the man wrapped his other arm around the younger's waist. Usagi-san's grip strengthened. Misaki continued to struggle for maybe only a second but it felt like hours. He felt like screaming for help but his voice couldn't come out.

Then, he felt the gentle hand of his brother push him and Usagi-san apart.

Takahiro looked at Usagi-san in horror and said, "Akihiko, I never care much when you put moves on me, but my brother has to stay clean from this stuff. Get your stuff, " Takahiro lifted his arm and pointed to the front door, "and get out of this house until you understand what you did. Even if you are my best friend, I can't tolerate such an action being done to my precious younger brother."

Usagi-san looked at Takahiro with puppy dog eyes as he walked out of the house, slowly.

Misaki fell to the ground. Takahiro then helped Misaki up as he apologized multiple times. Each time Misaki answered nothing. He was in too much shock. That was his very first kiss and all he could think was how disgusting it felt when it was forced upon him.

"I don't understand why he would go and attack you. Maybe," Takahiro wondered aloud, "he decided to go after you because he couldn't get me..." The older man's eyes began to tear as he hugged his younger brother, "Misaki, I'm so so sorry that happen-"

Misaki pushed Takahiro away with all his strength and with a trembling voice said, "Sorry, Nii-san, I-I-I didn't mean to do that. I j-j-just feel really..."

Misaki could't complete his sentence. He just couldn't tell his precious older brother that he felt disgusted when he touched him.

 _The next day_ (Ritsu POV)

 _Our first kiss was the best._

 _We sat on a bench under the trees in the park, silently. We enjoyed each other's presence and savored the moment. The rustling of trees and the chirping of birds kept the air peaceful and entertaining. We said nothing. He didn't look at me and I tried my best to hold back my secret glances to him. Then, during one of my "quick" glances, Saga-senpai looked at me. He gazed into my eyes and I gazed back. We still said nothing but we understood what the other wanted to do._

 _Saga-senpai lifted his hand and reached out to my jaw bone. His thumb slowly slid down to my chin. I knew what he wanted and he knew what I wanted. I blushed and closed my eyes, surrendering myself to my one and only lover. Then I felt a rush of warmth across through my body as I felt our lips touch._

 _It was an innocent kiss without much physical intimacy. Simply the touching of lips; but then, for me, it was the closest place I ever thought I would reached in Saga-senpai._

 _I thought we would be together forever. But, I was wrong. Saga-senpai didn't love me. Now that I think of it, he must have been a really good actor. He seemed like the perfect lover but it turned out that he only wanted my body._

Ring Ring Ring.

Ritsu groggily hit the alarm clock and grudgingly got out of bed. He got dressed for school while cursing at himself for having a stupid dream about Saga-senpai.

 _I don't love him for heaven's sake!_

Ritsu put two pieces of bread in the toaster and took out some milk then drank it straight from the bottle, after all, who would care if he was living all alone?

He then heard a ding for his toast. At the very same time, He heard his door bell ring.

 _Who would come to my house at this time?_

Ritsu quickly grabbed a toast, bouncing it in between each hand (after all hit was hot) and walked to the front door. He put the toast in his mouth when he was sure he could handle it then promptly opened the door and putting his sandals on at the same time. He slowly looked up at the person standing in front of the door; he was holding a small box of, what Ritsu thought was, food. Once Ritsu saw a glance of the other man's face he dropped his toast and slammed the door shut in the other man's face. At the same time the man gasped and quietly said, "Ritsu."

Ritsu sat in front of his door and exhaled slowly; His heart was beating and his whole body was shaking.

 _Saga-senpai!_

 _It's frickin Saga-senpai._

Ritsu then heard the man ring the bell multiple times while screaming out, "Ritsu! Oda Ritsu!" then then suddenly silence and the echo of footsteps. Saga-senpai was gone. He left and probably went back home. However, Ritsu's body was still shaking and his heart beat wasn't slowing down. His hands felt like ice his eyes teared and he felt alone, in an abandoning way. He felt hatred towards Saga-senpai but at the same time missed his loving touch, even if it was fake.

Then it occurred to Ritsu.

 _How did Saga-senpai know where I live? Why was he holding food? Where is he now? How can I avoid him? Is he coming back?_

He kept asking more and more questions, never getting answers but rather piling up his fears, one on top of the other. He felt alone as if he was being concealed by fear. He didn't want to go to school today.

Ritsu jumped, the door bell rang again. His heart rang in his ears but immediately stopped when he heard the young voice of his kohai, Misaki, saying, "Ritsu-senpai, are you home?" The young brunett stood up, his legs still trembling as he held onto the door for support, and welcomed the younger boy into his house. Misaki smiled and came right into Ritsu's house with no realization of Ritsu's state. Ritsu breathed in and out, made his legs stop trembling and blinked away his teary eyes as he smiled back a reassuring smile to his kohai.

"How did you find my house?" Ritsu almost immediately asked.

Misaki made an embarrassed grin, "I found out from the school."

Ritsu almost wanted to ask him, why he came here, but refrained for it sounded unwelcoming. "Do you want a toast? I have an extra one."

"Ah, I can't just take your breakfast. It'll be rude...considering you only have one edible piece left." Misaki eyed the toast on the floor next to the door.

"That's true," Ritsu said quietly then grinned and said, "Then lets split!" Ritsu did so and gave half to his little friend who accepted it gracefully. They ate for a second in silence until Misaki broke it.

"The truth is, Ritsu senpai, I want to walk to school together with you today." Misaki shuffled his legs and shifted his eyes from Ritsu, "There is someone I'd prefer not to encounter on my own..."

Ritsu made an understanding smile, after all he understood that feeling of not wanting to be alone. In fact, he didn't want to go to school on his own today too. "Sure."

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief and stopped shuffling his legs. He looked right into Ritsu's eyes and smiled back his genuine smile that shined like angels in the sky. Ritsu felt his heart skip a beat and his face become slightly warm, but not in an excruciating way. He didn't feel awkward but rather safe. He also felt the need to protect.

Misaki looked at his watch and said quietly as though not to disterb Ritsu in his thoughts, "Its seven fifty, we should go soon."

Ritsu nodded in agreement and got up to take his bag and leave. The two boys walked to the door and proceeded to walk out. They smiled at each other and felt safe but that ended as soon as Ritsu saw the face of his ex walk out of the apartment next to him. Ritsu was apartment 306. The man who just walked out of apartment 307 was someone he knew well. It was Saga-senpai.

Ritsu's breath pitched and his heart rate sped up.

"S-sag-senpai."

The other replied with strength, "Ritsu!"

Misaki looked at both faces. Ritsu looked scared while the other seemed to be angry.

 _What is the relationship between them?_ Misaki wondered.

 _A/N_

 _This was not edited. I am sorry and I'm not sure if I even will edit it later either._

 _Review, follow and give me good ideas for future chapters!_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Senpai, do you love me?" I asked after our first time having sex. I was sure he loved me. In fact, I was positive, but, he didn't say 'I love you Ritsu' during our sexual intercourse so the it made me feel slightly insecure._

 _I held the blanket onto my bare body and lifted it to my face as I felt my face heat up just from imagining Senpai's response. I closed my I shut then opened them to gaze into Saga-senpai's eyes. I wanted to saver the romantic scene and etch it into my brain. His blushed shy face was something I couldn't wait to see. It felt like something I would never see unless I were his true lover._

 _However, I didn't see anything romantic like Saga-senpai's shy face or passionate gaze. I only saw his cheek and a small part of his nose as he lifted his hand to his mouth and cracked a small, "Ha."_

 _A mocking ,"Ha."_

 _Could it be that he was mocking me?_

 _Yes, it must be. No, it couldn't be anything else but that._

 _He was laughing._

 _My mind blanked and I don't know what I did after that. The next thing I noticed was that I was on a plane to England._

"Misaki, lets go." Ritsu quickly said as he grabbed his kouhai's hand and started to run down the hall of the apartment building in hope that Saga-senpai wouldn't follow.

"Ritsu-senpai," Misaki began to ask, "why are we running?" Misaki tried to get out of Ritsu's grip. "That man looks like he really wants to talk to you."

Ritsu didn't reply but kept dragging Misaki along.

"Ritsu!" Saga yelled loudly in attempt to catch Ritsu's attention, "why are you always running away from me?!"

Ritsu didn't look back nor answer. He kept running with Misaki's hand in his. Eventually they came to the stairs and they sped up, dashing out of the building, almost getting away from the man chasing them; however, Saga-senpai caught up and grabbed Ritsu's free arm. At that moment, Ritsu dropped Misaki's hand.

Ritsu's heart skipped a beat. Saga-senpai caught him, there was no escape.

"Ritsu, why..." Saga bagan to ask, "why did you disappear all of a sudden? Why did you suddenly start to ignore me?"

Ritsu felt his hand get cold once again even though his heart pounded and his face became flushed. His eyes teared a bit; water threatening to fall but he quickly bit his bottom lip to hold them back from tipping over. Then he replied dramatically in questions,"Why are you asking those questions to me when you know the answer?! DON'T YOU ALREADY KNOW THE REASON?!" Ritsu felt his tears tip over and fall down, " Even so, you come to me again, just to bring back the trauma and make me into the vulnerable fifteen year old I was before? Why did you have to appear before me? Why did you move next door to me? Why do you follow me? Why did you take advantage of me? Was I only a temporary toy to you? Why do you make me feel so much pain?" Ritsu began to hiccup and his breathing became short pants.

He remembered the days when they were together, happy-when they felt mutual affection to each other-when they loved each other and touched each other. Ritsu's legs buckled and he bent down to a squat while covering his teared eyes with the palm of his hands as he continued to ask in a whisper and between hiccups, "Why...didn't you...love me as much as I...loved you...?"

Ritsu stopped talking but continued to cry silently.

"Ritsu I-" Saga-senpai was speechless. Everything the younger man said was foreign to him. What did he mean?

"-You." Misaki said with a stern voice. He glared at Saga with his childish face and threatened, "Don't come near Ritsu-senpai again! He doesn't like you coming to him."

"Eh?" Saga gasped, no words could come out. He watched as Misaki ran to Ritsu and rubbed his back, helping him up and allowing Ritsu to lean onto his small slender shoulder. Ritsu hugged Misaki and gripped his shirt. Saga looked longingly at Ritsu. He couldn't understand why Ritsu was crying. He didn't understand what he did wrong.

Saga took a step closer to Ritsu and began to speak, "Ritsu-" But immediately stopped when he saw Ritsu tense and pull onto Misaki's shirt.

"-Away." Saga heard Misaki murmmer. The older man looked at Misaki's face glaring at him as he yelled loudly, his voice cracking a bit, "GO AWAY!"

 _I should just leave,_ Saga thought. _Ritsu looks really hurt, eventhough I don't know why. Maybe I should give him time._

 _But, no! I love him. I want him. I want to kiss him and hug him now!_

 _But...he looks scared of me...But I want him now!_

Saga, in his confused state of mind, suddenly snapped and grabbed Ritsu away from Misaki and embraced Ritsu. Saga didn't care anymore whether Ritsu loved him or not. All he wanted was to feel Ritsu's perfect body meld into his. Ritsu was the only lover he could ever get serious enough with. Enough to fall in love with. Ritsu was the only one for him.

Meanwhile, the moment Ritsu felt Saga's broad sholder and chest support him, Ritsu gasped and immediately stopped crying. The feeling of nostalgia over took him and sent him back to a time long ago. Back to when he was still fifteen. Back to when he thought his one sided crush would never become mutual. Back to the day he used to only look at his Senpai's face. Ritsu's heart would always beat crazily whenever he would see Saga-senpai's face. It would bang in his head and sometimes he would feel dizzy, drunk from his over flowing love.

Ritsu always thought that he was the only one who always felt his heart race but now he could hear Saga's heart racing like how Ritsu's would when ever he saw his senpai.

 _But, Why?_ Ritsu wondered. _Why would his heart beat like that?I thought he didn't love me. I thought I was a toy to him._

Then, to Ritsu's surprise, Saga-senpai said three words Ritsu never heard from his senpai even once during their relationship. Saga said, "I love you.

 _A/N:_

 _Vote comment and suggest!_

 _Thanks so much!_

 _-Animezebra_


	6. Chapter 6

(Takano POV)

 _Ritsu looked like a little furry animal in my eyes. Whenever he looked up at me, his big brown eyes would sparkle and draw me in. Ah~ how much I love him could never be expressed in words. I wish I could have said, "I love you," but I felt that those words weren't sufficient enough for the strong feelings I harbored. Then again, I always believed that Ritsu would understand how I really felt towards him. It was only when Ritsu looked up at me covering his body with a thin layer of blanket and big puppy dog eyes and asked me if I love him, did I really realize that I have been making Ritsu a bit insecure._

 _I simply smiled with embarrassment as I started to reply to him the three words I was always scared to say. But then, before I could even say anything, I felt a burning sensation on my face and before I knew it, Ritsu was gone._

At th _at time, I should have tried chasing him and beg for forgiveness over what ever made him mad, but I didn't. I simply felt to shocked to move our make any action of any sort. I assumed that I would talk to him the next day at school but, it seemed like I was wrong. The next day I couldn't find him anywhere plus it seemed like there was nobody by the name of, Oda Ritsu._

 _For that whole year I looked for him. When my parents were going through the divorce trials or my mother would take her anger out on me, I would always run out of the house in search for Ritsu. Ritsu was my savior. I would look for him to get my mind off from home. Then, in a split second, my high school years ended and I graduated._

Takano stood embracing Ritsu for the first time in a year and a half. "I love you Ritsu."

Takano could hear Ritsu's crying stop and his heart begin to race. "Ritsu, I love you" Takano repeated.

Takano believed that Ritsu would reciprocate his love but to his surprise, Ritsu pushed him off. Ritsu said with a shivering voice, "Stop playing with me. Why are you only telling this to me now? Please stay away from me."

Ritsu turned away and ran.

Takano stood motionless. Ritsu rejected him. Not once but twice. But why? Why did Ritsu all of a sudden hate him? Takano never did anything wrong. He watched Ritsu run and then heard a voice coming from Misaki. "I don't know what you did to Ritsu but I think you should leave him alone for a while." Misaki glared at Takano then grabbed both Ritsu's and his own backpacks and ran after Ritsu.

As Ritsu ran, he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

 _Why do I keep crying. I'm not a girl. I'm a man!_

"Ritsu-senpai! Wait!" Misaki called

Ritsu stopped and turned around to see Misaki holding his backpack. "Ah, Misaki-san." Ritsu wiped his tears away and smiled, "I'm sorry you had to see such a scene."

Misaki stopped running and sighed. "I was so worried about you. I didn't know what to say. I'm mean, I didn't know how to help you so I feel useless."

"Misaki-san..." Ritsu started to reply, "Just you being there for me is enough." Ritsu sighed, "I just didn't expect _him_ to come."

"I don't mean to pry but w-who was that person." Misaki looked downward, "H-he couldn't have been y-your... _lover_ or something like that?"

"A-hh..." Ritsu looked to the right and replied, "Yeh...actually he was my ex-."

"Ehh? but you guys are both b-boys? Right?" Misaki stammered. He remembered the scene with his brother and Usagi-san. To think that Ritsu was also g-gay.

"I know. But whoever I fall in love with I love them whether they are the same gender or not."

"Ritsu-senpai..." Misaki had no words. No matter what, he felt that he could never fall for a man. Especially after Usagi-san forcing himself on Misaki. It was horrible and he never wanted to go through that again.

Ritsu saw Misaki seem to get awkward.

 _Well, it is a bit weird to find out that a senpai is gay...Ahhhh, I hope Misaki won't hate me._

Misaki began to fidget so Ritsu quickly said, "Lets hurry to school. I wouldn't want you to get late..."

"Ah, t-that's a good idea." Misaki replied with reassurance that his senpai was still acting normal.

(Meanwhile, by Takano)

Takano stood, still in shock. Ritsu left him. This time for real. This time Ritsu officially rejected him. Suddenly, Takano felt a strong tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw a tall man.

The man had silver hair and enrapturing purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Takano asked.

"First of all, I see you are after Ritsu," the man replied. "Well I'm trying to get Misaki." The man looked directly into Takano's eyes. "What do you whink if we gang up and try to get our true lover?"

Takano looked back at the silverette.

 _What is this man trying to get me into?_

A/N

Sorry for such a late (and short) update. Please give me some ideas for the story (I'm not so sure what to do after this...) Stuff that you want to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N_

 _Well, I'm back. We'll see how you like this chapter. I really didn't know how I would go with the story so I just wrote it out as I went along._

 _Enjoy!_

"You guys are dismissed," Usami-sensei announced. The students breathed a sigh of relief and started to chatter with their friends, waiting for the next teacher to come in. "Ah, Onodera," the teacher called out, "I need to speak to you for a moment."

Onodera barely shifted his body, turning only his head and lifting his eyes up to his teacher. He stayed seated in his desk and waited for Usami-sensei to walk to Onodera. Ritsu didn't have any more energy to move after the traumatizing incident that morning and felt less compelled to go over to his teacher.

Usami-sensei too, noticed that Onodera had a more pale complexion and seemed to act more quiet and reserved than usual. Usami-sensei concluded that it was due to Takano coming back to (the traumatized) Ritsu. However, the teacher found it strange that Ritsu hated Takano so much. The student once confided to Usami in England that Ritsu's lover betrayed him and used him only for his body; nevertheless, when Usami spoke to Takano, it seemed as though Ritsu was the one who betrayed his lover.

 _What a mind-boggling situation..._

"Onodera, Can you and Misaki take some of your lunch break to meet our new library assistant adviser?" Usami asked, analyzing Ritsu's expression and trying to understand his thought process. "Due to personal reasons, he can't stay till after school today."

Ritsu nodded and looked at Usami-sensei with a do-you-have-anything-else-to-say look. When Onodera saw that there was nothing else to say, he immediately took out a book to read, completely ignoring his surroundings.

Usami-sensei smirked.

 _Ah~ Misaki, soon...soon you'll be mine!_

"Misaki," Yukina called from across the room, "someone's calling you. He says he is Onodera."

"Eh! Ritsu-senpai?!" Misaki jumped up from the unexpected news.

 _Why is he here?_

Misaki scurried to Ritsu and motioned to that Misaki will meet him outside. "So, w-what do you want? Onodera-senpai?"

 _Ah- I said Onodera-senpai. I hope he doesn't think I feel awkward after finding out his gay!_

Ritsu heard the sudden change of how Misaki called Ritsu's name. Onodera-senpai...

 _Ah,_ Ritsu thought, _Misaki-san must be trying to distance himself because he found out that I'm gay..._

"Usami-sensei informed me that we have to meet the library assistant adviser during lunch time, so...I came to pick you up."

"Oh,"Misaki blushed, "I finished my lunch so, let's go?"

 _Ritsu-senpai came to pick me up!_

"Then, let's go," Ritsu replied.

Ritsu and Misaki enter the library and immediately saw Usami-sensei waiting near the door for their arrival. "You're a little later than I expected, " he commented. "Anyways, I want to speak with Misaki for a few moments, so go ahead and speak with the assistant. His name is Takano-sensei."

"Oh, okay..." Ritsu replied slowly walking away.

Meanwhile, Misaki was silenlt screaming out to Ritsu not to leave him.

 _Ritsu-senpai! Don't leave me alone with this man. He tried to attack me only yesterday!_

"So," Misaki uttered coldly, "What do you want from me now?"

"I wanted to tell you that I realized that I love you. After not receiving affection from Takahiro, I realized that I probably fell in love with you. Will you forgive me for last night. It was an instinct, a reaction."

 _Not that I wouldn't say it was on purpose though,_ Usami added in his mind.

"E-even if you say you l-l-like me..." Misaki tried to reply, "I-I-I don't like you back."

"Why?"

Misaki blushed. "Because I love someone else."

Usami narrowed his eyes and pierced them in to Misaki's causing him to dodge his eyes from Usami.

"And is that," Usami inquired, "Onodera?"

Miisaki's eyes widened. "I-I-I don't quite know. Sometimes, I feel a slight pounding in my chest when I see him. And I didn't feel disgusted when I found out his secrets; in fact, I felt relieved that there might be a possibility he'd love me back."

"There isn't any possibility of loving you back though. That's why you should love me." Usami said bluntly. He grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled him into Usami's chest. He embraced Misaki and kissed his head. "I love you."

"What are you talking about there isn't any possibility? Ritsu seems to hate his former lover. And, Ritsu also came close enough in confiding with me his thoughts."

"Heh," Usami snorted. "Hates his former lover? There's a thin line between love and hate. From what I finally deduced, Ritsu loves his lover from the bottom of his hear. So much that it overflowed into hatred stemming out of a huge misunderstanding. Right now, Ritsu is running away. All he needs is a push and some explanation. Or else, ten years will go by and he'll never find out the truth."

"What do you mean? Misunderstanding? What is this push that he needs? What truth?"

Suddenly Misaki heard a loud sob then a scream.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, SAGA-SENPAI! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE. WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Misaki struggled to get out of Usami's grasp. However, his grip only got stronger.

"I HATE YO-" Ritsu continued to bellow until his voice stopped abruptly.

"Let me go!" Misaki demanded hysterically then promptly bit Usami's arm as hard as possible. Usami's grip weakened and Misaki ran from his grasp.

"Wait! Misaki. Don't go there."

Misaki ran passed the book shelves and stopped suddenly by the tables. He saw books plastered all over the floor, but by the edge of the table where Takano stood, there was a book with a sky and cloud as a cover and air plane spelled out 'Reach out for me.'

When Misaki looked up, when once again, saw Ritsu embraced by the so called Takano-sensei (or rather Saga senpai). Ritsu's face was red with what could either be fury or embarrassment and his eye's were over flowing with salt water and his face splashed with tears. The other man was passionately kissing Ritsu with absolute love.

When he finished he announced, "I love you, Oda Ritsu."

The words rung through Misaki's ears over and over again.

 _I love you , Oda Ritsu._

 _A/N_

 _I hope you enjoyed that. It was a bit repetitive but I will try to change it up a bit. Oh, and I had another fan fiction idea for a book called Wuthering Heights. I haven't finished the book yet but I'm loving the Heathcliff x Lockwood idea . Tell me what you think._

 _Comment, Follow and see you later!_


End file.
